


an urgent interruption

by braigwen_s



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Rescue, This Friendship Is A Workplace Dramadey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: Rufus gets His Lordship out of a meeting.
Relationships: Rufus Drumknott & Havelock Vetinari
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	an urgent interruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dats_der_bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dats_der_bunny/gifts).



Rufus stepped into the light, suddenly visible to the nobles and the Guild leaders. He bent close to His Lordship’s ear and whispered “This is your excuse to leave, if you’d like it.” As he whispered, he handed His Lordship a piece of paper, too. It was coded, but all that it detailed was a thud move.

His Lordship tipped his head up slightly, and Rufus took half a step backwards, then melted back into the comfort of the shadows. The table was silent, but buzzing with keen interest. His Lordship gathered together his papers into two tidy piles and spoke. “Gentlefolk, I regret to announce that my attention is required elsewhere. Do not allow my absence to prevent the continuation of this fascinating discussion.” The first pile of papers he picked up, and seamlessly and invisibly Rufus moved forwards to take them. The second pile he passed down to Rosemary Palm, who took them with an incline of her head. “I am sure the admirable Mrs Palm can chair,” said His Lordship, and there was a muttered ‘hear, hear’ from somebody.

Then, His Lordship caught up the cane that had been leaning against the table, next to his chair, and stood. Five or six people stood with him, but by no means the whole table. He strode slowly out of the room, allowing himself to limp slightly more than usual with a feigned urgency to get someplace.

Rufus followed right behind him, and cued the internal doors to the Rats Chamber to close with an almighty _thonk_ that would reverberated for minutes in the room, and for far longer in the minds of those seated at the table. His Lordship turned to look at Rufus, who shrugged expansively. “That note really was a clacks transcript, my lord,” he said.

“Well then,” said His Lordship. “I shall have to reply to it.”

“Of course, My Lord,” said Rufus.

They were halfway down a hallway and nearly at a secret passage when His Lordship said “Thank you, Drumknott”. Rufus smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> written in 20 minutes for a friend stuck in a meeting. it be like that


End file.
